


12 Days Of Ziam

by BrightGoldenStar



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on the 12 days of Christmas, Christmas, M/M, Top!Liam, bottom!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightGoldenStar/pseuds/BrightGoldenStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is 12 days away and all Liam can do is dream about Zayn and think about how much he misses him... But when he suddenly starts getting gifts from an anonymous sender, he can't help but wonder who it is. Could all of Liam's dreams come true this Christmas?</p>
            </blockquote>





	12 Days Of Ziam

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you like this Christmas fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it! I love writing Ziam fics so this was a lot of fun to write! I even added some Larry into it as well! :) Enjoy! (Feel free to leave comments, I'd love to know what you think of the story!)

The sun was shining through the crack between the curtains on Liam’s bedroom window when he woke up the morning he got the first package…

He slowly made his way out of his bed, groaning and rubbing his eyes as he headed down the stairs to his living room. 

He heard some noise coming from the TV, and as soon as he stepped into the room he heard the cheerful glee that was Niall’s voice. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty!!!” Niall shouted as Liam came and sat on the couch. “Morning Niall…” he groaned back.

“You sound tired…” Harry said as he headed over and placed a plate of eggs and pancakes on the coffee table in front of Liam.

Liam just smiled and nodded at him as a way of saying thank you before he just laid out on the couch sighing.

“Well damn...” Louis said from the kitchen, “Liam woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning! Cheer up lad!”

Liam’s looked up after that, “So I’m finally a lad?”

“Nope!” Louis shouted with a smug smile.

Liam just chuckled and went back to laying on the couch. He reached for the eggs and pancakes and ate a little, but he really wasn’t very hungry.

He didn’t understand this. It was twelve days until Christmas, the boys had come over to spend a few days together before heading off for the holidays, HE SHOULD BE HAPPY!

And he was the last 3 days, spending time with the boys had been a blast. He had forgotten how fun it was to just chill and hang out without worrying about work.  
So he was extremely happy and in the holiday spirit... 

Until last night.

 

Liam had gone to bed last night around three in morning after he and Louis had played video games all night. He fell asleep very quickly and drifted off into a dream…

Zayn was there.

Liam had dreamed about Zayn…again. Ever since Liam had found out Zayn’s engagement was called off, he couldn’t get Zayn out of his head.

That was one of the main reasons Liam and Sophia had broken up. Sophia knew Liam to well, and he could tell that she knew something was wrong. He’d been able to hide it for months, but after a while it was obvious that he was very distracted for most of the last few weeks of their relationship. They tried to make it work, but it felt very forced. Eventually they both decided to just break up, they just weren’t happy together anymore…

Zayn was always showing up in Liam’s dreams, even if only for a second.

Sometimes he would just be there for a moment and say hi, or he’d have a short conversation with Liam. Those were fine, it was all the other dreams that drove Liam mad.

Liam had lost count of all the dreams he had about kissing Zayn. Liam had woken up multiple times in the middle of the night in a sweat with nothing but the images of full on make out sessions between them flooding his mind…

He thought maybe they would stop eventually, but they never did.

Just when Liam didn’t think it could get any more insane, Zayn called him a few weeks ago. 

The conversation started off kind of awkward considering they hadn’t talked a lot since Zayn had quit the band, but eventually it was like old times. They talked about writing music together and maybe getting together some time to hang out. It was so nice, Liam had missed Zayn’s voice… fuck, HE MISSED ZAYN. 

Liam decided that he would be completely out of his mind to mention his dreams so he decided that he was going to keep his mouth shut… until Zayn brought up girls…

“This is random but did you see that photo I posted a few months ago on Instagram of me and that girl? It was CRAZY! The fans went nuts so I deleted it after a few days, but man it feels good to be in control of my own image now! Plus, I have my eye on this model. Her name is Gigi Hadid, have you heard of her?”

Liam just sat there in silence. He felt like his head was spinning. For so long he had tried to find some logical reason behind all the dreams he had been having, like maybe he had just missed his friendship with Zayn or something. But no, it was more than that. Liam knew that now. He knew the moment he felt a huge rush of jealousy as Zayn talked about all these girls. He didn’t just miss Zayn, he was in love with Zayn. 

He always had been. It all made sense now. 

“Liam? You still there man?” Zayn asked after the awkward silence.

“Um yeah…” Liam quietly answered. 

“You okay man?” 

That’s when Liam decided, fuck it! He was going to just let it all out.

“Ya know what Zayn?” he began, “No I’m not. I’m definitely not okay. I’ve been thinking about you for months. Ever since your engagement ended, I can’t seem to get you out of my head. You’re in almost every single dream I have when I go to sleep. Sometimes we are just talking, and other times we are full on making out! Making out! It’s insane, and I didn’t know why but I do now.” 

Zayn was completely silent on the other line but Liam could still hear him breathing so he knew he was listening.

By this time, Liam’s hands were shaking and he felt tears building up in his eyes.

“Zayn… I’m in love with you.”

After that, neither one of them said a thing for about a minute. The silence drove Liam crazy, he just wanted Zayn to say something!

He knew that wasn’t going to happen though, and he could feel his heart shattering.

Liam sighed, “Your silence says everything I need to know Zayn…”

Before Zayn could even reply, Liam hung up.

 

That was weeks ago, and even after all that Liam still thought about Zayn all the time.

Now it was 12 days before Christmas, and Liam’s dream from the night before had totally depressed him.

In every dream Liam had about Zayn, it had never gone further than them just kissing and making out, but last night in his dream they had gone all the way…

Liam felt numb. He could stop thinking about the dream. None of the dreams had affected him this badly… he knew he’d never be able to be with Zayn and that dream was just a cruel reminder of what he could never have. 

He knew he’d never be able to get the image of him and Zayn’s bodies pressed together while they made love out of his head.

Merry fucking Christmas… 

“Hey Liam!” Niall shouted as he snapped his fingers in front of Liam’s face, interrupting his train of thought.

“What?” Liam asked.

“I know you seem to be having a bad morning, none of us know why… but maybe this will cheer you up!”

Just then Harry came into the room and took Liam’s breakfast from him, as Louis placed a box in his lap. 

“This was delivered this morning and it’s addressed to you.” Niall explained. “What do you think it is?!”

Liam observed the box, it was just a regular brown box with his name and address on it. He looked for a return address but there was none to be found. However, there was a huge 12 written on it…

“Who sends a package and doesn’t put a return address? How are you supposed to know who sent it?! Fucking twat!” Louis shouted.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder, “Babe calm down… That is a good point though… Maybe we shouldn’t open it?” 

“Aw man…” Niall said with a pouty face, “you guys are no fun.”

The boys had been bickering so much, they hadn’t even noticed that Liam had already started opening the box.

“Wait Liam!” Harry shouted.

Liam laughed, “Calm down Harry I’m sure it’s fine!” 

Once Liam had finally gotten the box open, he looked into it in disbelief.

“Well what is it?!” Niall asked.

“It’s… Batman comics…” Liam said answering him.

“Comics?” Louis questioned. 

Liam took them all out and the boys all began to examine them. They were just regular comics in really good condition. 

Just when Liam thought that was it, he noticed a folded piece of paper at the bottom of the box. He took it out and opened it to find it was a letter, but it was typed…

“On the 12th day of Christmas I gave to you 12 Batman comics. Enjoy! Xxx”

“Holy shit…” Liam whispered. 

Louis quickly grabbed the paper from Liam so he and the boys could all read it. “Dude!” Niall shouted, “Either you have a secret admirer, or a fan found out your address and is going to give you gifts up until Christmas!”

Liam shook his head, “That’s nuts… It’s got to be my Mom or something!”

Louis was still examining the letter when he chimed in, “Well whoever it is, they are clever. They typed the letter so you couldn’t trace down their hand writing…”

The mysterious package seemed to be all the boys could talk about for the rest of the day. Liam actually liked that he had gotten the gift, it took his mind off of Zayn for a while… 

He wasn’t gone for long though, because hat night, Zayn found his way back into Liam’s dreams. It ended up being just like the dream he had the night before…

 

Liam was woken up by Louis jumping on his bed and shouting, “LIAM YOU GOT ANOTHER PACKAGE!!!” 

Liam quickly sat up and grabbed Louis’ ankles, causing him to fall onto the bed. “Louis if you ever wake me up like this again I swear-”

“Yeah, WHATEVER!” Louis replied interrupting him. “Come open your package!” 

Liam quickly ran down the stairs to find the three boys all gathered on the couch around the box. 

“You guys are more into this than I am!” Liam joked as he sat down between Louis and Harry and placed the new box in his lap. It was exactly like the last box except for the fact that this time it had a huge 11 written on it instead of a 12.

Louis was becoming impatient and he nudged Liam, “Come on open it! Rip it open faster than I rip open the buttons of Harry’s shirts!”

The boys all stopped and looked at him with confused expressions…

“Sorry.” Louis began, “I’m excited! And I do rip open his shirt buttons record breakingly fast, if I do say so myself!”

Liam shook his head, “To much information Lou…”

Harry laughed as Liam opened the box slowly, taunting Louis.

When he got the box open he saw that inside it had lots of chocolate bars inside. 

“YES FOOD!” Niall excitedly screamed as he grabbed one.

Liam completely ignored the chocolate and reached down into the bottom of the box in hopes of finding a folded piece of paper with a letter.

Once he found it, he opened it to find that it was typed just like last time… 

“On the 11th day of Christmas I gave to you 11 chocolates. Hope they taste good! Xxx.”

 

This continued every day leading to Christmas.

On the tenth day he was given 10 stings of Christmas lights.

“On the 10th day of Christmas I gave to you 10 strings of Christmas lights. These are the kind you can hang in your room, so hang them up and think of me. Xxx.”

He did end up hanging them up and he loved the way they made his room feel. They helped Liam’s Christmas spirit come back a little, but at the same time they made him think of Zayn. He couldn’t help but wonder how nice it would be to lay down in his bedroom with the lights on holding Zayn in his arms… 

 

On the ninth day he was given 9 Harry Potter wands.

“On the 9th day of Christmas I gave to you 9 Harry Potter wands. I know you love Harry Potter, so here’s 9 of the characters’ wands! Xxx.”

“Nine different wands… holy shit now you have a hell of a collection!” Harry said as he waved one around. 

Liam just laughed as he grabbed one. “I call being Harry Potter!” he shouted as he and the boys ran around the house having a fake battle. He loved that about the boys, they could act like kids and just go crazy having fun.

 

On the eighth day he got 8 iTunes gift cards.

“On the 8th day of Christmas I gave to you 8 iTunes gift cards. It’s obvious you love music so here are 8 ten dollar gift cards for iTunes. I know you already have tons of money so $80 isn’t a big deal but I know you won’t say no to free music. ;) Xxx.”

Niall read the letter and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. “A winking face… ohhhh someone has a thing for you Liam! It’s definitely not someone in your family man…”

Liam knew the boys didn’t know, but if it wasn’t Zayn who was interested in him, then he didn’t care. He appreciated the fact that someone out there cared about him to go through all this, but he couldn’t help but feel guilty. Whoever was sending him this stuff didn’t know that Liam was already in love with someone else…

 

On the seventh day he got 7 cupcakes, all decorated with things that represent him. 

One cupcake had a little cartoon Liam, one had a microphone with a red band like the one he uses when performing, one had a music note, and etc. 

However, the one that stood out most to him was one that had another microphone, but with a yellow band just like how Zayn’s used to look…

“On the 7th day of Christmas I gave to you 7 cupcakes. These are special! ;) Xxx.”

Now Liam felt like someone was playing a joke on him and he wasn’t laughing. He grabbed the yellow banded microphone cupcake and threw it across the room, causing to hit a window facing his backyard. 

“Liam what the fuck?!” Louis shouted. “What’s wrong?!”

That was when Liam hit his boiling point… it had driven him mad.  
He decided that he should tell the boys... Maybe getting his feelings off his chest would help him better…

Liam told them everything. He told them about his dreams, the conversation he and Zayn had, and he even told them about how he was in love with him.

The boys all sat there and listened, taking in everything Liam was saying. 

Liam wiped his tears away after he finished telling them everything. “I’m sorry guys…” he began, “I know this is all out of nowhere but that cupcake that looked like his old microphone… that took me over the edge.”

Harry got up from where he was sitting and made his way over and sat next to Liam. He pulled him into an embrace and slowly rubbed his back. “It’s okay Liam. It’s perfectly okay for you to feel this way.” 

Liam hugged him back as Harry continued, “Love is hard. Believe me I know. Remember when I was in Love with Louis during XFactor? I didn’t know if he felt the same way, and it drove me mad. Years went by and I never got an answer because I held it all in. I had to watch him with someone else for so long… But eventually I told him and realized he’d felt the same all these years, he was just scared to admit it. Look at us now, Louis and I are happier than ever!”

Louis smiled at Harry and kissed the top of his head from behind the couch. 

“I’m happy for you guys, but what’s the point of this story? I was there for all of that!” Liam asked with a soft chuckle.

Harry laughed, “My point is, that maybe right now it’s not meant to be but you never know what the future holds. Don’t let these feelings eat you up alive. Just take one day at a time.” 

Liam smiled up at him and nodded. 

Just then, Niall came over and joined in on their hug and then Louis joined in as well. It was probably the cheesiest group hug they had ever had, but it was what Liam needed to feel better. 

What did he do to deserve the boys? They really were his best friends…

 

On the sixth day he was given 6 framed photos of him and the boys from their early days. Zayn was in all of them which made Liam’s heart skip a beat.

“On the 6th day of Christmas I gave to you 6 photos of you and the boys. Zayn is in all of them, hope that’s okay! Xxx.”

The sixth day was also the day the boys were going to head on home to their families for the rest of the holidays.

They all gave Liam a hug before leaving. “Alright now call us every day and let us know what’s in the rest of the boxes!” Niall told him before heading out.

“If you need to talk, I’m just a phone call away.” Harry reminded him before he and Louis left.

 

On the fifth day he got 5 golden rings… and he got the longest letter so far.

“On the 5th day of Christmas I gave to you 5 golden rings. Yes I know this is clique because it’s just like the song, and yes these were expensive. Don’t worry though, I’m perfectly fine with it. Each one has a birthstone in it, representing you and the boys so you can share them with the guys if you want. Zayn is included! Xxx.”

Liam took out each ring and placed them on the desk in his room, he’d have to remember to give the boys all their rings. 

Instead of putting on his birthstone ring, he put on Zayn’s instead. It comforted him and made him feel like part of Zayn was with him… 

 

On the fourth day he was given the vinyl version of their album FOUR

“On the 4th day of Christmas I gave to you FOUR. I know that this isn’t really four items, but I thought it’d be a funny play on words, because “FOUR”. Get it? Four? Oh man that was a bad joke wasn’t it? Xxx.”

Liam actually laughed really hard at that.

He was becoming very curious to know who this person was...

 

On the third day he got 3 cookies shaped like hearts. 

“On the 3rd day of Christmas I gave to you 3 heart cookies. I know this is kind of underwhelming compared to all the other gifts, but I’m running out of ideas. Trust me, day 2 and 1 are the best so just wait ;) Xxx.”

 

On the second day, which was Christmas Eve, when Liam opened the door to find his package, he noticed that it was the smallest box so far. In fact, it was tiny…

He opened it to find the letter squeezed into it, and two Hershey kisses.

“On the 2nd day of Christmas I gave to you 2 Hershey kisses. Candy kisses are great, but tomorrow I’m giving you a real kiss. Xxx.”

Liam’s face turned bright red. Whoever was sending him this stuff was planning to meet him and wanted to kiss him tomorrow. He hated the idea of rejecting and breaking someone’s heart. No matter how thankful he was for all these gifts, he just wouldn’t be able to kiss someone who isn’t Zayn. He just couldn’t…

 

On the first day he got nothing...

It was officially Christmas day and there was nothing to be found.

Liam opened the door that morning expecting someone to be standing there with a mistletoe or something, but nothing was there…

He even walked around his front yard to see if anyone or anything was hiding but still he found nothing. 

The whole day Liam wondered what had happened. He couldn’t get it off his mind… 

Even when his family came over to celebrate he thought about nothing but the missing gift. Was there even a gift? Had this whole thing been a cruel joke? Liam honestly didn’t know what to think…

Around 10:00pm his family had finally left and Liam couldn’t help but feel relieved. He just wanted to take a shower and go straight to bed. He felt like he had been stood up…

Maybe it was for the best. This way he didn’t have to reject anyone after all… But he couldn’t help but be curious! Who was this person?! 

Just as Liam was about to head up stairs, he heard his doorbell ring.

He felt his heart stop for a moment. 

This was it, he was about to find out who the mystery person was…

He didn’t waste any time and he rushed over to the door. His hands fumbled as he unlocked the locks. He swung the door open and the last person he expected to see was standing there…

He couldn't believe it, but there was Zayn!

Liam felt his heart begin to race and he completely froze.

“Zayn…?” he asked, “What are you? Why are you…? You?!” 

Zayn didn’t say anything, he just reached into his pocket and took out a piece of folded paper. He held it out to Liam motioning for him to take it. 

Liam slowly reached out and took the piece of paper from Zayn and unfolded it. It was a letter just like all the ones from the packages.

He couldn’t believe this was happening…

“Read it.” Zayn told him.

Liam took a deep breath before he began to read the letter out loud…

“On the 12 days of Christmas my true love gave to me,  
12 Batman Comics  
11 Chocolate Bars  
10 Christmas Lights  
9 Harry Potter Wands  
8 iTunes Gift Cards  
7 Cupcakes  
6 Framed Photos  
5 Golden Rings  
4 On Vinyl  
3 Heart Cookies  
2 Hershey Kisses…”

Liam paused before he read the last one. He couldn’t believe what he was reading…

“…And a Zayn just for me…”

Zayn stood there just smiling at Liam. 

“It was you?!” Liam asked in shock.

Zayn nodded, “Yup.”

“Why did you go through all this just for me?” Liam asked hesitatingly.

Zayn looked right into Liam’s eyes for a moment before answering, “Because hearing you tell me that you love me… it made me realize how much you mean to me Liam! All those girls I was telling you about, they don’t mean a thing to me! I never in a million years thought you’d ever fall in love with me. I never thought you could feel that way about a guy! That’s why I was so quiet on the phone when you told me! I was in such shock I didn’t know what to say! I’ve had feelings for you for years, but I never said anything because I didn’t think… I just…”

Zayn paused, trying to find the right words. 

“I’m in love with you Liam.”

Liam just stood there for a moment before a smile spread across his face. Zayn was here and he loved him back! He’d never felt happier in his life.

“So…” Zayn began as he slowly stepped toward Liam, “I believe I said I was going to kiss you on my note yesterday...”

Liam didn’t waste any time and he quickly pulled Zayn in by the waist and kissed him. Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, kissing him back. 

They stayed like that for a while, kissing each other passionately and exploring each other’s mouths before Zayn eventually pulled away.

“Bedroom?” he questioned.

Liam could already feel himself become hard just from the thought. 

“Oh hell yes.” he replied. 

Liam lead Zayn in and they were obviously both eager because they quickly made their way to Liam’s bedroom. Once they got there, Zayn looked up and saw the Christmas lights he’d gotten Liam hanging all lit up.

“You hung them up… they look amazing!” 

“Thanks to you!” Liam happily replied. “And now I’m going to fuck you with them lighting up the room.”

Zayn smugly smiled and turned back to look at Liam, “Oh my gosh that’s so fucking hot!”

Zayn pushed Liam against the wall and pressed their lips together once again, grinding his hips onto him. 

Liam could feel every part of his body becoming like jello under Zayn’s touch. He could also feel both their erections growing the more they kissed…

Liam quickly pulled his shirt off and helped Zayn with his. Instead of letting Zayn kiss him again however, Liam began to kiss Zayn’s neck and lightly bite down on it.

“Oh- FUCK!” Zayn shouted as Liam guided him toward the bed.

Zayn made his way onto the bed, lying down and letting Liam continue to work his magic. He usually liked to be the one in control, but the dominating way Liam was right now was such a turn on, he’d let Liam do whatever he wanted to him. 

Liam began kissing down Zayn’s chest, leaving marks along the way. 

“You’re mine. Nobody else’s...” Liam said roughly as he pulled down Zayn’s pants and boxers. 

Zayn just nodded frantically. “Yup- Yes I’m all yours, and you’re mine. Now please touch me, fuck!” 

Liam looked down at his boy, completely naked and all laid out on the bed just for him. Liam had never seen anything more beautiful than Zayn…

Zayn’s cock was huge, long, and beautiful and FUCK Liam wanted all of it in his mouth.

After a few moments of admiring the view, Liam went down and licked Zayn’s tip.

The friction caused Zayn’s hips to buck up. “SHIT! Yes! Babe please- please keep going!” he said with a shaky voice.

Zayn was already a mess, and Liam was loving it.

Liam put his lips around Zayn’s tip, licking and staying like that for a moment before slowly going down taking in all of Zayn. The wait was agonizing for Zayn, but eventually Liam began moving up and down taking him in and out. 

“Yes, just like that love…” Zayn said as he laid his head back closing his eyes taking in all the rushes of pleasure running through his body.

Liam loved the way he could make Zayn a complete mess and he loved the way he tasted. He could already feel Zayn’s precome dripping out of his tip.

Liam pulled off of Zayn with a ‘pop’ for good measure, causing Zayn to look up. “Why’d you stop babe?”

Liam laughed as he unbuttoned his pants, “Because I love the way you taste, but it’s time to start getting to the REALLY good part. The part I’ve been dreaming of for a long time…”

Zayn sat up and tugged off Liam’s pants before Liam had the chance. “Then let’s not waste any time…”

Zayn took Liam’s cock into his hand and began moving up and down at a quick and steady rhythm. 

“Fuck Liam you are so huge…” Zayn began, “I’m so lucky.”

“I’m the lucky one…” Liam said in a breathy tone. Feeling Zayn’s hand around his cock was a lot to take in and his breath was becoming quicker and sharper. 

“As much as I want you to keep going babe, I’m going to stop you so I can focus on opening you up...” Liam whispered into his ear.

Zayn’s hand froze and he felt his cock twitch at that. 

Liam kissed Zayn again, exploring his mouth as he led him to lay back down on the bed. 

“I have lube… in my… jeans pocket…” Zayn said between their kissing.

“Damn you came prepared!” Liam jokingly said as he went and grabbed the lube from Zayn’s jeans that had found their way to the floor.

“Well I was hoping this would happen tonight.” Zayn said with a smug smile, “I sure got my wish huh?”

Liam laughed as he got back onto the bed and began to spread lube over his fingers.

Zayn spread his legs out making easy access to his entrance. 

“You are so eager I love it” Liam said as he left kisses on Zayn’s thighs, tracing his pointer finger in circles around Zayn’s hole. 

The teasing was driving Zayn crazy. “Liam please, I need to feel you stretch me out…”

Liam began to push his pointer finger in making Zayn moan. He moved his finger in and out slowly to make sure he was comfortable. 

“Please Liam… add another…” Zayn begged. 

He slowly added another finger, continuing to move it in and out. Liam could feel how tight Zayn was and he couldn’t help but imagine how amazing it was going to feel to have his cock inside him…

Eventually Liam added a third finger, but paused his movement when he heard Zayn make a strange noise. 

“Babe are you alright? Should I have warned you?!” Liam asked concerned. Zayn just shook his head as his breathing became quicker, “No Liam… Oh gosh keep going it feels- feels amazing… ugh…”

Liam smiled and then continued to move his fingers in and out. Zayn was loving the sensation, but he began to arch his back in hopes of getting Liam to hit the spot, the one he so desperately needed him to touch…

With a smug smile, Liam slowly curled his fingers once he had them completely in Zayn and he slowly brushed what he assumed was the spot he knew Zayn wanted him to touch.

“FUCK!” Zayn shouted, “Yes Liam do that again- Oh fuck!” 

Being a tease, Liam pulled out his fingers after that, ignoring Zayn’s request. Zayn groaned in frustration from suddenly feeling so empty after being so full.

“Don’t worry, the next part is the best…” Liam said to him as he reached over for the bottle of lube, pouring some onto his hand.

Liam wrapped his hand around his cock and began to move up and down at a rapid pace. Zayn was just laying back and watching him in awe, “Damn Liam, you look so freaking beautiful doing that… I could watch you all day. You are so hot...”

Liam leaned down and kissed Zayn passionately after that, this boy drove him wild! Fuck- he needed to be inside of him now. 

He pulled away from their kiss and held Zayn’s hips in his hands as he placed his tip at Zayn’s entrance. 

Both of them were breathing heavily in anticipation. Liam’s heart was racing he felt like it might fly out of his chest.

Liam began to push himself in and even with just his tip he could already feel how tight Zayn was. “Oh shit Zayn- FUCK! You’re so tight”

Zayn laughed, “I’m tight, and you’re HUGE. You feel so good! Please fill me up don’t stop!” 

This time Liam did exactly as Zayn said because he knew he didn’t have the strength to wait, he needed all of Zayn’s warmth around him as soon as possible. He began pushing himself in again and the more he filled Zayn up, the more amazing it felt. 

Once Liam had completely filled Zayn up, he began to move himself in and out staring at a slow pace, but gradually gaining speed.

Zayn’s head was tilted back and his eyes we’re shut, he was so overwhelmed with pleasure. His voice had become so breathy from trying to find air. 

“I love you Liam… gah- I love you… this feels amazing…”

Liam went down and kissed him once again. “I love you too Zayn…”

Liam could feel that he was becoming close, and so was Zayn. He could see all the precome leaking onto Zayn’s chest. 

He began to pick up his pace and thrust harder and faster, grinding their hips together. Liam moved his hips up a bit, and once he thrusted in that position, Zayn moaned louder than he had all night. 

“YES! RIGHT THERE!” 

Liam continued to thrust even faster knowing he had found Zayn’s spot once again. Seeing Zayn so turned on and a complete mess of passion turned him on more and more and he was so close! He continued to hit Zayn’s spot again and again.

“Liam…” Zayn began in a breathy voice, “I’m gonna- I’m- Ah!”

Zayn came all over his stomach and chest, some of it even shooting onto Liam’s chest. 

The sight of seeing Zayn unravel caused Liam to come after just one more thrust.

They were both trying to catch their breath as Liam rode out his orgasm. He pulled out once he had finished, and laid down next to Zayn.

He pulled the covers over them so they wouldn’t get cold, and pulled Zayn into his arms.

Liam kissed the back of Zayn’s neck, “That was so much better than my dreams!”

Zayn turned around so that he was face to face with him. “You dreamed about us doing that? I thought you only dreamed about us making out like you said?” he questioned. 

Liam chuckled, “At first that’s all it was, but I missed you so much the dreams eventually became more.”

Zayn smiled and leaned in, giving him a kiss. “I hope you loved your gifts.”

“I can’t believe you did all that for me! I loved it all! Although I must say, you are the best gift of them all.”

Zayn laid his head on his chest. “I’ll never leave you again Liam. No matter where I am, I’ll always be yours. You are my world and I want you to know that. I love you so much.”

Liam smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around Zayn and closed his eyes, ready to drift off to sleep, “I’ll never leave you either. I love you too. With all my heart…”


End file.
